


hi-ro

by maboroshishi, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bookstore AU, Fluff, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maboroshishi/pseuds/maboroshishi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: В каждом его ответе было значительно больше о нем, чем просто имя.
Relationships: Matsukawa Issei/Hanamaki Takahiro
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129493
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты G-T 2021





	hi-ro

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке от читателя

Его веснушки бледнеют к зиме и становятся совсем прозрачными, а к весне, скорее всего, снова рассыпаются по скулам и немного — по векам. У его каштановых волос странный розовый оттенок, и Тендо готов поставить сотку, что он красится. Когда Мацукава осознает, что влюбился, на _нем_ короткое пальто поверх водолазки с высоким горлом, щиколотки затянуты ботинками на шнуровке, веснушки в цвет зимней меланхолии, а на прилавок он кладет «Сто лет одиночества».

Мацукава пробивает книгу, и, когда они встречаются глазами, — пропадает. Уходит на дно со всем экипажем. Тендо неподалеку давится смешком, а любитель Маркеса моргает выжидающе.

Когда дверь звякает колокольчиком, Мацукава сползает на пол под сатанинский хохот Тендо.

Любитель Маркеса, на самом деле, судя по всему, просто любитель печатной продукции. Он появляется минимум раз в неделю и обязательно покупает какую-нибудь книгу. В прошлый раз это было что-то из научно-популярного, в позапрошлый — сборник сонетов Шекспира. Однажды он купил толстенную книгу рецептов европейской кухни. А еще как-то раз — «Анну Каренину» в двух разных переводах.

Как меняются его вкусовые предпочтения в литературе, так же меняется его внешний вид, настроение, мимика, даже походка.

_— Зачем ты покупаешь столько книг?_

_— Меня это успокаивает, — он понижает голос почти до уютного тихого шепота._

_— Успокаивает?_

_— Да, мне приятно держать их в руках, новые, пахнущие краской._

_— И ты читаешь их все?_

_— Что-то да, что-то просто пролистываю. Мне это нужно в работе, знаешь, бесконечное множество разных тем._

_— И все они у тебя дома?_

_— Нет, — он мягко усмехается, опускает глаза, — я передариваю что-то. Или отношу в библиотеки._

_— Даже книгу рецептов? — Иссей склоняет голову набок, хитро улыбается._

_— Ты запомнил, — восхищается Макки._

_Он запускает ленивые пальцы в мягкие кудри, слегка поглаживает. Мацукава прикрывает веки._

Чаще он приходит на вторую подработку Мацукавы, в кофейню. Все такой же разный: иногда он садится за столик в углу и читает что-то из купленного в книжном, иногда садится у окна и просто смотрит сквозь стекло. Иногда работает за ноутом. Но чаще он берет кофе с собой и уходит.

Мацукава каждый раз спрашивает его имя — как положено по инструкции, подписывает маркером бумажный стакан.

Вместе с настроением, мимикой и одеждой меняется и форма имени. Иногда он рассеянно и немного отстраненно говорит: «Ханамаки». Иногда дружелюбно: «Такахиро». Кокетливо: «Макки». И то самое, выбивающее почву из под ног, тихое и мягкое: «Хи-ро». 

В один из солнечных дней у него в уголках глаз тонкая линия подводки, а под кожанкой — возмутительно-леопардовая футболка. Он укладывается локтями на стойку и улыбается так красиво: 

— Можешь звать меня деткой.

Мацукава не воет одной только силой воли. 

Спустя пять минут Ханамаки читает маркер на стакане и смеется, запрокинув голову, слишком громко, привлекая внимание всего заведения. Он смотрит на Мацукаву с игривыми смешинками в глазах и дурачится, посылая воздушный поцелуй перед тем, как уйти.

На стакане черным маркером выведено: **«Макки, детка».**

_— Ты каждый раз спрашивал мое имя, — Ханамаки гуляет пальцами по его голой спине, от родинки к родинке._

_— Я запомнил с первого раза._

_— Тогда зачем спрашивал?_

_— В каждом ответе было значительно больше о тебе, чем просто имя._

_— Что-то вроде вопроса «как дела»? — Макки прижимается губами к лопатке. — Ты невыносимый романтик, — тихо смеется дыханием по коже._

Проходит зима, и у Макки — действительно — веснушки темнеют. Мацукава зависает, когда он кладет на кассу книгу по колористике. Веснушки на веках, всего несколько. Одна на нижней губе. Россыпь по переносице. Он давно не был у парикмахера, и его каштановые — розовые, боже — волосы отросли так беспорядочно и правильно, как и положено весной, в момент, когда оживает все спящее.

Зрительный контакт затягивается, и, кажется, никому из них не приходит в голову мысль о неловкости. Макки улыбается. Мацукава очень хочет его поцеловать.

Вечером в кофейне он не спрашивает его имени, но называет свое. И пишет на стаканчике номер телефона.


End file.
